


Friday

by Katsja09



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsja09/pseuds/Katsja09
Summary: One shot with two chapters: the first one from Noora´s prespective and the second one is from William´s. It doesn´t really have a specific plot, just what I imagine the first Friday of the new schoolyear would look like.





	1. Morning - Noora

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third one shot! a bit oll over the place so I divided into two chapters even tho I´m posting both at the same time :) Thank you if you read or leave kudos :) hope someone ejoys it!!!

**August 25, 2017**

* * *

 

Sana and Noora were sitting in the cafeteria during their break after their first morning class, comparing the assignments they had to hand in for the next class when Sana broke the silence.

 **“ I’m kind of nervous about today’s afternoon, what if we have nothing to talk about and then it’s completely awkward?”** _Noora put down her pen and looked at Sana, tilting her head a bit_ **“I get you’re nervous, but you guys spent all summer talking, besides he’s clearly totally in love with you, so how bad can it be?”**

These words made Sana blush a bit, if it wasn’t Noora she was talking to she would’ve tried to hide it along with the stupid smile that creeped on her face, but her friend knew her to well, there was no need for that

 **” It’s going to go well”** _Noora said , in a reassuring tone_ **“ Yeah, but it’s different when you’re face to face. It’s the first time we’ll be just the two of us together since he left for Turkey and”** _Sana paused, Noora nodded her head , encouraging her friend to go on_ **“ I mean, what if he expects more from me than what I’m ready to give him? What if it’s just a matter of time until he gets bored and- “** _Noora interrupted Sana’s nervous rambling, putting her hands over Sana’s fidgety one she was using to repeatedly hit her pen against the table, a nervous tick Noora had herself_ **“ Sana, it’s Yousef we’re talking about, I’m pretty sure he knows you well enough to know what to expect. I bet he’s probably more nervous then you right now.”** _Sana looked at her friend and sighed, looking a bit more relaxed now._

Suddenly, Vilde and Chris appeared from behind them, cups of coffee in hand, and sat down at their table. Sana discretely gave Noora a look, indicating she didn’t really feel like talking about the date with the girls, most likely because it would only make it seem like an even bigger deal. She would probably tell them about it in the group chat later after the date. Noora responded with a small smile. Noted. 

 **“Can you believe it’s already been a week of us being third years?”**                                                                                      

 **“It does feel kinda weird”** _Chris noted_ **"even tho it´s kind of more of the same".** _Both Sana and Noora nodded in agreement_.  **“Anyways, what were you girls doing?”**

 **“Eh, just comparing our Norwegian assignments”** _Noora answered._

 **“Oh, we have P.E next term, we only have to turn that in next week”** _Vilde said_.

 **“Where’s Eva, by the way? Doesn’t she have Norwegian with you guys?”** _Chris asked._

 **“I think she was going to meet up with Jonas or something during the break”** _Sana responded_.

 **“Uuuh, I wanna know how that goes”** _Chris said_.

 **“Hopefully better than it did the past few days”** _Noora states, raising a brow, while she fixed something in her assignment._

“ **Speaking of Jonas… I wonder if the whole Chris/ Emma thing is still going. There´s all sorts of rumors going on within the second years”** _with this, all the girls looked at Noora, waiting for information. It took her a moment to realize it, since she was still proofreading her paper, but then she noticed they all had gone silent and raised her head to look at the girls_

 **“ Huuum yeah, that was an unexpected turn of events”** _she responded_

 **“But are they like together together?”** _Vilde asked, wanting some information._  She might be a third year now but she still had the same curiosity for gossip as she did in the first.

 **“ Don´t look at me, I know as much as you do”** _Noora said, in response_.

 **“But isn´t he William´s best friend?”** _Chris chimed in, pretty curious herself._

 **“ Well I guess, but all I know is that he´s starting Uni this semester, Economics or something like that. And I think he´s sharing a flat with some guys here in Oslo too. Haven´t heard anything about Emma really.”** _Vilde looked disappointed and unsatisfied with the lack of information Noora had provided._

**“Hum, maybe Eva knows something”**

_Noora shrugged, as to indicate she had no clue, and said_ **“ But he was gone all summer, with his family I guess, so he hasn´t been to the Kollektivet since William moved in, as far as I know”.**

As the girls moved from topic to topic, from the latest ridiculous Nissen rumours about who hooked up with who during the summer, to scheduling their bus meetings for the upcoming weeks to complaining about how much work they already had assigned in their first week, Eva showed up, hair in a messy bun, holding her books in her arm, and pulled a chair to their table.

 _The girls all stopped to look at her, when Sana finally asked_ **“So, how did it go with Jonas?”**

 _Eva sighed dramatically as she placed her books on the table and rested her head between her hands_ **“ Looong story”**  she responded, indicating that she really didn’t feel like talking about it, and switched topics, shifting the girls attention away from her **“ So, what are the plans for the first Friday as third years?”**


	2. Afternoon - William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot with two chapters: the first one from Noora´s prespective and the second one is from William´s. It doesn´t really have a specific plot, just what I imagine the first Friday of the new schoolyear would look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third one shot! a bit oll over the place so I divided into two chapters even tho I´m posting both at the same time :) Also, the song Noora is singing is actually "Lady In Spain" by Ingrid Michaelson, I just used the lyrics because I thought they fit in well with her story. Thank you if you read or/and leave kudos :) hope someone ejoys it!!!

William had just finished his last class of the day, and although this was only his second week of college, he was already exhausted and “buried” in assignments he had to turn in and things he had to read. He had gotten into Law School at Oslo University not really knowing what to expect. But so far even tho the subjects he had for the first semester we’re all a bit introductory they seemed interesting and he felt challenged, which was cool. He didn’t really know anyone in his year, only recognizing some faces he had seen around from Nissen but they were all from different courses and years, so it was as if he didn’t know anyone. This meant that he was no longer the guy who made an entrance thru the schoolyard every morning, or the Penetrator’s Russ chef, but out of all things, he was no longer the younger Magnusson brother. No one knew who he was or expected anything from him, he was no longer “infected” by his brother’s reputation, meaning no one expected him to act like Niko. He was just one more student amongst the thousands that attended the University.

He had met a lot of people, especially in the first week, when the university had organized a bunch of events to welcome new students. That first week was full of parties. Being the first week of classes for a lot of universities, he had gone to some of his Nissen friends’ own Uni parties as well as the ones from his own. Noora even went with him to a few after a bit of pleading and even met some of his classmates. Of course Eskild self invited to come along too and then made Linn come with them as well, almost having to physically drag her out of the couch.

As class ended, he stood outside the classroom chatting with some of his classmates for a bit and then headed to his car to go home. He felt really tired, but it was Friday and Chris had invited him to hang out at his new place he was sharing with one of the guys from their bus and one other guy he knew from the army that William had yet to meet. He told Chris he would most likely go, he hadn’t seen him all summer and as far as Friday night plans went, he was pretty sure Noora would have plans with her friends. When he got home, the living room area was empty. He knew Linn had left this morning for Larvik to spend the weekend with her parents because she was heading out at the same time he was leaving for class, also the house seemed way too quiet for Eskild to be home. Noora should be home, judging by her last text, but maybe she was taking a nap in the bedroom so he didn’t call her name to check. He made himself a snack and some coffee and headed to the bedroom. As he got to the corridor, he started hearing it

_**“ I am a lady in Spain I'll sing a haunting refrain"** _

_**"I am a lady from Mars And I can unscrew the stars”** _

The bedroom door was slightly open and he could hear Noora singing and strumming on a guitar. He hadn’t heard her sing (besides from in the shower) or playing the guitar since that first night she spent at his apartment, when she had confidently picked up his guitar, only to continue mocking him, something she had been doing since the moment they met. But then something had shifted in her voice, and in her body language, when she had moved on to another song, her pitch turning perfect. He remembers being overwhelmed by her voice and how angelic it sounded. She had accused him of acting like a cliché straight from a romantic teen movie, but here she was singing a cliché romantic song while playing the guitar, in the neon scenario that had been set up for the party. What’s more cliché than that? He remembers it was in that moment he knew just how screwed he really was. That he was sure that his interest in her wasn’t just about the fact that she was really beautiful and hot and smart and that she had impressed him by how loyal she was for standing up to him to defend her friend’s reputation in front of the whole schoolyard. He felt the need to know her, everything about her and what went on in her head. This was also the night that confirmed to him that she, too, felt something for him, even if it was only curiosity from her part, but it gave him hope that she might like him a bit more than she wanted to admit.

_**“I can be anything that I see I can be anything that I,** _

_**anything that I see”** _

William just stood there leaning against the entrance, watching Noora thru the fringe of the semi opened door as she kept singing, seemingly not noticing his presence. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her back leaning against the bed, holding a guitar, surrounded by a couple of cardboard boxes, some papers and postcards spread across the floor in front of her. Her face hidden by a curtain of her now long, blonde hair.

_**“I am in love with a boy Manufactured to destroy "** _

_**"So I shall unravel my love Like an old red woolen glove”** _

He payed attention to what she was singing but couldn’t recognize the song. He wondered  if she related to its lyrics. He should probably make his presence noticeable instead of creepily standing there, a mug of coffee and a plate of toast in his hands, but he was too mesmerized watching her to interrupt.

**“ I can do anything I want to**

**I can do anything I want, anything my heart tells me to do**

**Tells me to do Tells me to do”**

_As he leaned a bit more, it made the door open further and Noora jumped in her seat and turned to find William standing there. She sighed and instinctively put her free hand over her heart, looking startled but relieved_

**“Shit, you scared me”.**

**“Sorry, I just got home. Thought you might be sleeping so I didn’t say anything “** _William justified, hiding the smile he hadn’t even realized was playing on his lips. He walked over to the bedside table to place his cup of coffee and his plate and walked over to Noora, who now had put the guitar down and was sitting on the edge of the bed_

 **“ Hum, how long have you been there? “** _she asked in a accusatory tone, looking up at him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and sat down next to her, resting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her legs to rest over his lap, as he usually did._

 _He shrugged_ **“ I didn’t know you had a guitar here”** _he said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him_

 **“I didn’t know you had a kink for spying on people”** _she retorted before kissing him again, feeling his lips smile against hers_

 **“Not all people, just you”** _he responded, breaking their kiss and sweetly rubbing his nose against hers, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

 **“Huuum, slightly less creepy then”** _Noora said playfully, placing one last kiss on his lips before she let her body fall back on the mattress diagonally, her legs still resting over William’s lap_ **“ I’m really tired”** _she sighed_

 **“ Were you doing any renovations or something? What’s with all these boxes? “** _William asked as he gently took her legs ou of his lap and placed them in the bed before he could get up to the bedside table to retrieve his coffee mug and set down on the bed again, his back resting against the pillows and his legs stretched in front of him._

 **“No, I was just storing my books and notes from last year in the basement and found a bunch of stuff I didn’t even remember I had in there and got caught up looking thru it”** _she explained, while observing him, her hair sprawled above her head on the bed, forming a halo of blonde locks._

He placed his plate of toast on his lap and gestured for Noora to come closer to him. She sat next to him, copying his position, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **“So what did you find? Besides the guitar, I’m guessing “** _he asked, pointing to the guitar laying against the wall._

 **“Just random stuff from when I moved here...some stuff from Madrid I brought back with me, photos and postcards and things like that... I was still halfway thru the first box”** _she spoke as she drew small circles in William’s arm with her finger._

William paused, taking the last bite of his toast and placing the empty plate on the floor. As he did that he felt his girlfriend glaring at him

 **“ I know, I won’t forget to take the plate back to the kitchen”** _he said, already anticipating her complaints._

 **“Okaaay, I didn’t say anything “** _she said , raising her hands in her defense_

 **“ But you were going to”** _William retorted with a knowing smirk , pulling her towards him so that her head was resting on his chest._

 **“ True”** _she admitted, and looked up at him to place a row of kisses along his jaw as he rubbed her back, his arm holding her closer against him._

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed and they stayed like that for a while. His eyes felt heavy with sleep and he found himself drifting off, Noora’s voice replaying in his head

 **“What’s that song you were playing? when I came in”** _he managed to ask, his eyes still closed and his head tilted back against the wall behind the bed._

Noora took a while to respond, and if she wasn’t close enough for him to hear her breathing pattern, he would’ve assumed she had fallen asleep, but just as he was about to open his eyes to check, she responded

 **“ hum, it wasn’t really a song, just some dribbles I found in an old journal”** _she responded with a soft voice._

 _William moved to look at her face_ **“ You write songs?”** _he asked, his voice not hiding his surprise._

 **“No!”** _she said a bit too defensively , making William chuckle and raise a brow at her_ **“No, I just... I used to keep journals and wrote random stuff while I was in Madrid... like that one I was singing . I just added random chords on the guitar”**

 **“So, you don’t write songs, you just wrote that ONE song?”**  h _e said jokingly, more an affirmation than a question._

 _Noora shrugged and started playing with William’s hair , her hand on the nape of his neck_ **“ Not a song, just a dribble and some random chords. I was 15 and had a lot of time on my hands”**  she said, _shrugging it off._

William didn’t say anything and just looked at her smiling as if he wanted to say something.

 **“What?”** _Noora asked_

 **“Play it for me? Please?”** _this made Noora laugh_

**“ No. No way!”**

**“Why not?”** _he retorted_

 **“Huuum why should I?”** _she said back playfully_

**“ Because you love me and I’d really like to hear it”**

**“No”** _Noora responded with a smile, placing a small kiss on his lips_ **“ Why don’t you play something yourself ? I’ve never heard you play”**

 **“I can play sometime, but we are talking about you now”** _he said stealing a kiss from her_ **“please?”**  he was giving her that stupid smile. The one that made his dimples appear on his cheeks, making him look much younger and innocent. The charming one he always used successfully, probably throughout his whole life, to get his way. She wasn’t falling for it today. 

With this Noora pushed him against the pillows and moved to stand on top of him, her knees in each side of his body

 **“No”** _she whispered against his mouth before she started kissing him, this time more forcefully. His hands grabbing her waist instinctively._

 **“ I have to finish going thru all these boxes”** _she said when they came up for air, pulling away from him._

William let go of her waist and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn

 **“ You should take a nap, you look tired”** _Noora said, running her fingers thru his hair_

 **“Lay here with me for a bit?”** _he pleaded, playing with the hem of her turtle neck sweater. His dimples making an appearance again._

She paused for a second, looking at all the stuff and boxes she still had spread across the floor, but this was too tempting.

 **“Okay”** , _she said, defeated, moving from her position in his lap to spoon next to him._

* * *

William woke up slowly opening his eyes, one at a time. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Thru the corner of his eye he could see Noora looking at him

**“ William? Your phone”.**

He hadn’t realized he had been woken up by his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans.

 **“What time is it?”** _he asked Noora as he struggled to retrieve it from his back pocket_

 **“Huum, around 16:30 I think”** _he had only been asleep for about an hour then, he thought to himself._

 When he managed to get his phone, it had stopped ringing. He had two unread texts and one missed call from Chris. The texts asking him if he was still keen on hanging out later.

 **“ It’s Chris”** _he said to Noora, even tho her focus had shifted back to whatever she was reading before. She was sitting in the same spot on the floor she had been when he first found her when he got home._

 **“ I had planned to hang out at his new place later today, do you have any plans?”** _he asked, feeling his throat dry from having just been asleep_

 **“Huum I told Eva to come over for a movie night. She has been home alone all week and needs to get out for a bit but the other girls have stuff going on so we’re staying in, I think. She really needs some cheering up.”** _because she’s having boyfriend troubles, Noora thought to herself._

Then something clicked and she was reminded of the “interrogation” Vilde had for her about Chris and Emma this morning at school

 **“ Is Chris still seeing that girl Emma? From Sana’s Eid party?”** _she asked._ _William gave her a puzzled look, Noora wasn’t one to care much about that stuff_

 **“ Is Eva into Chris after all?”** _he asked, assuming that’s why Noora was asking_

**“ Oh, no, Or I don’t think so at least. She’s trying to figure things out with Jonas”**

**“Hum... they’re hooking up but I don’t think it’s serious? I think he really likes her tho, or at least he did in the beginning. But it’s Chris so ... I never really know. I don’t even think he knows it himself”** _William chuckled, remembering how just a few months ago his best friend had asked him for advice because he was “ in love” with Eva. Only to text him a few days later because he now thought he was in love with Emma._

**“ But it’s not a secret that they’re hooking up right? Vilde was curious and kept asking me about it at school today”**

_William shrugged_ **“ Pretty sure it’s not a secret...”**

**“ Hum... Nissen and all the gossip”**

**“Same old”** _William agreed, now sitting up on the bed, looking over Noora’s shoulder to check on what she was doing. She was now going thru a pile of what looked like old photos and postcards._

 **“For how long did you have dark hair?”** _he asked, peeking at the photos as she went thru them_ **“ You looked so different”**  She really did look quite the opposite from how she does now in the photo, her hair was long past her chest and dyed a chestnut brown color

 **“ yeah...”** _she paused, lost in her thoughts and memories for a bit_

 **“ but beautiful “** _he added_.

**“ This was right before I went to Madrid. It was ... a phase. I actually cut it short there”**

William loved hearing her talk about her life before he knew her, getting to know little new details and random facts about Noora. It was probably one of the many perks he got out of living with her.

She kept flipping thru quirky postcards, little texts written in the back of them , probably sent to her by her old friends back home over the years, he assumed.Some were written in Spanish, he noticed.

She stoped on a photo of a lady in a blue and white stripped dress smiling down at a little girl that was standing next to her with a big Pippi Longstocking stuffed doll stuck under her arm, a lake on the background. At a first glance he thought the lady was Noora, but then he realized she was the little girl with the huge blonde messy curls dressed in denim overalls . She must’ve been about five or six years old. The lady was without a doubt her mother, the similarities were uncanny.

 _William leaned closer over her shoulder, resting his chin on it, to be able to analyze the photo closer_ **“ You looked quite adorable”** _he stated, lovingly nudging her cheek with his forehead._

This made Noora smile.

 **“I remember this day! We were visiting my grandparents in Ålesund”** _she said fondly , a smile still playing on her lips._ It was nice that she also had nice memories with her family to look back to. He had a few of those himself.

**“ That’s your mother? You look a lot alike”**

**“ Yeah, I heard that a lot... guess I do look like her a bit.”** _she added._

 **“A lot actually “** _William emphasized_

 **“She has brown eyes tho... and a lot of freckles”** _Noora contradicted “ **but you can’t really tell in this photo** ”_.

She starred at that photo for a bit, probably replaying in her head the memories she had of the time when it was taken , before moving onto the next one. It was another photo of her mother, only now she was alone in the picture, probably Noora’s age here.

The similarities were still there, even more so. The same button nose, only now he could see it was covered in freckles, the same curve on her lips, the same rosy cheeks and fair complexion, the same doll-like face shape, but her eyes were different, brown and more narrow, in contrast with Noora’s rounded, light green ones. Her light brown hair was made into a long messy braid, unlike Noora’s , who was usually worn pin straight around her face, or full of loose curls when she woke up in the morning or after she washed it and didn’t bother blowdrying it.

 **“ I didn’t even remember I had these.”** _Noora said softly, clearing her throat._ **“She looked really beautiful here”** _she continued, absentmindedly._

Her face expression was unreadable now, as she put the pictures and postcards back in a pile and stuffed them back into a tiny box. Her parents were a shaky subject for her, but especially her mother so she probably didn’t feel like going down memory lane right now.

* * *

William got home really late from Chris’s that night. He had to uber home, feeling too groggy from drinking a few too many beers to drive. The lack of sleep from the last couple of weeks also seemed to have now caught up with him, all he wanted was his bed. He tried to be quiet, making his way straight to the bedroom but as he opened the door he saw Eskild, Noora and Eva, curled up on the bed, sound asleep. An empty bottle of wine resting on the beside table next to Eskild, Noora with her laptop still open on her lap, and Eva still holding on to a bag of ships. William let ou a small drunken chuckle and closed the door back. Guess the couch would have to do.


End file.
